


婆队三对短打

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 总之宗旨就是搞权顺荣





	婆队三对短打

宗旨:搞荣

 

#灿荣

我们灿尼，真的是跳舞跳的越来越好了……哥哥光是看你跳舞就硬了呢。

权顺荣想，我现在后悔在练完NO F.U.N以后凑到李灿耳朵边儿上说这句悄悄话还来得及吗。

“来不及了哥哥。”

权顺荣也不知道自己是已经昏了头把心里想法说了出来还是自己真的那么容易就被李灿看穿了，而他又在感慨自己从小当亲弟弟带的小孩真的不止是业务上有长进，胆子还有......也都是越来越大啊。

总之几分钟前他清醒过来的时候他已经全身赤裸跪坐在一个他们经常用的练习室里，手腕和脚踝都被绑在身后，昏暗的练习室只开了一盏射灯，穿着黑色西装的李灿就靠着跳NO F.U.N的时候用的道具权杖站在灯光下面，笑盈盈的看着自己。

 

既然哥哥喜欢看我跳NO F.U.N我就只跳给哥哥看好不好？看到权顺荣点了点头李灿开心的笑起来，那哥哥一边自己玩一遍看我跳好不好？

权顺荣这才发现赤裸的自己身前还有一根被固定在地上的......形状有些逼真和狰狞的假阴茎。

还没等他反应过来音乐就已经响了起来，强烈的鼓点还有李灿的权杖敲在地板上的声音刺激这自己的心脏，下身的性器竟然也不争气的抬起了头。

 

他抬起屁股把自己的位置往前挪动了一点，感到硕大的顶端顶住了自己的臀缝，看到李灿满意的勾起嘴角他好像得到了肯定一样前后磨蹭着将假龟头缓缓的挤进了自己湿润的穴口。臭小子润滑做的还挺到位……

他一边向下吞食着那根阴茎一边用视线审视眼前小孩身体的每一个部位。不知道小孩是不是故意的穿了大一码的西装，甚至里面也什么都没有穿，因为长期练舞而自然形成的肌肉线条若隐若现的，靠着权杖扭动臀部的舞蹈动作让他身前没有被内裤包裹的物体一颤一颤的，看来也已经被权顺荣自己取悦自己的模样激起了性欲。

音乐到达中段的时候权顺荣终于全根将那根假阴茎顶进了自己的身体里，他刚准备呼一口气休息一下就看李灿对他摇了摇一个不知何时拿在手中的遥控器，然后他便被身下传来的不规律的震颤逼出了诱人的尖叫。

“啊......哈......李灿你个臭小子……”假阳具三浅一深的在他身体里抽插着，逼真的龟头也360度旋转碾压着他的敏感点，带给他一阵阵酥麻的快感，每当权顺荣刚刚适应这个模式的震动李灿就会按下按钮增加强度或者是切换模式，只能被动着骑在上面感受一波又一波的快感从那一点发散开来，整个人都不受控制的随着钉在身体里的那根东西放浪的扭动着，半张的嘴里来不及吞咽的津液滑落嘴角，伴随着他一声比一声绵软甜腻的呻吟流过他漂亮的喉结。

音乐在不知不觉中已经停止了，紧闭着眼睛已经无暇顾及其他的权顺荣突然感觉什么东西挑起了自己的下巴，他迷茫的睁开已经被快感的生理性泪水灌满的眼睛，原来的是他的小孩用在用权杖一点点的勾勒着自己的线条，从柔软的嘴唇到锋利的下颌线，从小巧的喉结到突出的锁骨，然后是他已经因为快感而绽放的乳头，冰凉的权杖前段划过已经泛着薄汗的光滑皮肤，小心翼翼的碰触着挺立的乳尖和柔软的乳晕。权顺荣明显的打了一个寒战，他张开嘴听到仿佛已经不是自己的低哑又淫荡的声音说，“灿，摸摸他......亲亲他......”

 

温热的舌尖试探性的舔了舔挺翘的乳尖，听到哥哥在头顶轻哼出声，身体也下意识的前倾将胸乳更多的送到自己面前，李灿便肆无忌惮的将整个舌面压了上去，舔弄着挑逗着乳晕上一颗颗小凸起，吸吮着哥哥柔软的乳肉，甚至用牙齿叼住那一小点反复的碾磨，听到哥哥已经不成腔调的呻吟更是带上了哭腔，他加快了舔弄的频率，另一只手也蘸了哥哥不知何时留下来的津液去揉捏另外一只没有得到满足的红樱。

权顺荣感觉自己的快感已经积累到了极限，就差临门一脚就能到达天堂，他不自觉的跟随身下那根阴茎摆动着自己的腰肢，让每一次的震颤都能顶到自己的腺体上，身前的弟弟也感受到了自己全身都处于紧绷的状态马上就要释放，更深的伏下身去含住权顺荣已经勃发的阴茎，刚嘬了两口敏感的龟头权顺荣就嗯嗯啊啊的释放在了弟弟的嘴唇上，然而身下的凶器并没有停止在他泥泞的后穴的掠夺，被强制延长高潮的权顺荣整个人颤抖着倒在李灿怀里，直到弟弟把他从假阴茎上抱下来亲吻才恢复了平静。

 

 

#八荣

权顺荣心血来潮想跟徐明浩学跳B-Boy。

不是徐明浩不想好好教他，但是他这个哥哥穿着宽大的将将遮住大腿根的短裤来跟他学舞，在地面上翻滚的时候短裤下面的风景实在是让他有点控制不住自己。

 

不过哥哥如此配合他让他有点怀疑权顺荣是不是打一开始就不是冲着学B-Boy来的?

徐明浩被权顺荣按倒在地面上，哥哥背对着他坐在他的腰胯上俯下身子隔着运动裤去舔他的性器，徐明浩侧过头透过练习室的大镜子盯着权顺荣看，粉嫩的小舌头又亲又舔的没一会儿就把深色的运动裤晕染出一片水渍，沉睡的性器也恢复了活力把裤子顶出一个不小的帐篷，徐明浩抬起腰让权顺荣把他的裤子扯到腿弯处，顺手把权顺荣的短裤也扒了下来。

 

拍了拍权顺荣的屁股让他整个人趴在自己的身上，权顺荣岔开大腿扭着小屁股往后蹭，直到感觉自己的前端进入了徐明浩温暖的口腔，才餍足的哼叫出声。

徐明浩好像起了戏弄权顺荣的心，他放开权顺荣已经渗出前列腺液的性器，转去攻击因为跪趴的姿势而完全呈现在自己眼前的小穴，未来得及咽下的唾液全数涂到层层褶皱上，舌尖顺着纹路轻柔的勾勒着穴口的形状，权顺荣舒服的哼哼着扭动着腰翘起了屁股，紧致的穴口也缓缓打开迎接徐明浩舌头的入侵。

徐明浩的双手按揉着那两半紧翘的臀瓣，红色的指印点缀在白嫩的皮肤上秀色可餐，舌头也卷起来在甬道里深深浅浅的抽插着，偶尔还突然全数抽出来狠狠的舔着爽的抽搐的穴口。

“明浩......不要只用舌头......嗯......”权顺荣更加埋下头去舔徐明浩柱身下端的两个小球，用舌头包裹住含到嘴里，嘬的啧啧的声音在空旷的练习室里仿佛被扩大了好多倍，直到徐明浩的手指沾些不知是什么的液体进入了权顺荣的身体，才被隐忍的喘息所替代。

“哥哥好厉害，后面随便舔一舔就可以直接插进去两根手指了……”徐明浩做爱的时候一般很少故意说这种荤话刺激权顺荣，这让正在兴头上的权顺荣听着更是红了耳朵更加用力的去吸吮弟弟的性器想让他闭上嘴巴。两根手指很快在身体里肆无忌惮的活动着，细长的手指撑开松软的穴肉，另外两只已经准备好的手指就顺着撑开的缝隙进入了这场混战，两只手的手指交替在小穴里抽插操弄，这只抽出去那只又接替去刮蹭着权顺荣的敏感点，权顺荣已经被玩弄的嘴里徐明浩的性器也含不动了，只能俯着身子趴在徐明浩腿间接受弟弟毫无章法却又次次击中红心的指交。

徐明浩把哥哥稍微抬起来一点，将那根已经硬到流水的阴茎再次含到了嘴里，权顺荣立刻发出了像小动物一样颤抖的呻吟，已经快要坚持不住的他主动的掰开自己的臀让徐明浩的手指进的更深更快，身前的性器又被徐明浩潮湿窄小的口腔挤压的蓄势待发，四只手指在小穴里进行着最后的冲刺，每一下都狠狠的按在前列腺上，权顺荣尖叫着收缩着穴肉，在前后的双重刺激下哭喊着射了出来。

得到满足的小动物后穴仍然紧紧含着徐明浩的手指不放，头软软的搭在徐明浩没有得到释放的胯间大口大口的喘息着，徐明浩等着魂儿仿佛爽飞了的哥哥缓过劲儿来，才将他再一次按到自己的阴茎面前，哥哥卖力的吞下这根巨物，收缩着喉头口腔直到弟弟忍不住抽出来射到他已经布满生理性眼泪的脸上。

 

 

#俊荣

 

文俊辉在练习进行到一半的时候突然消失了，休息的时候权顺荣被崔胜澈派去找人，虽然算着日子并没有到他还是顺手拿上了抑制剂咀嚼片，没想到真的在化妆室感受到了熟悉的气味，浓郁的绿茶气息不稳定的漂浮在狭小的空间里，伴随着气息主人隐忍的低吟刺激着权顺荣的感官。

 

他退出去化妆室深吸了两口相对清新的空气，用冷水拍了拍自己已经泛红的脸颊才去敲了敲文俊辉所在隔间的门，“俊尼.....?是我.......啊!”话刚出口就被里面快速伸出的手臂拽到了更为狭窄的空间，比他高一头的他的alpha将他狠狠的压在门上，滚烫的气息从身后紧紧包围着他，文俊辉用力的吸吮着omega隐隐若现的香草气息，灼热的呼吸带着高热的吻一个接一个的印在权顺荣光滑的颈侧。

“俊尼?......文俊辉!!!”权顺荣反手去拍已经意识模糊的alpha但却被搂的更紧，勃发的阴茎硬硬的硌在自己身后，随着身后人腰肢难以自持的摆动摩擦着自己的后腰，隔着两层衣服都有一种被灼烧的感觉，“顺荣......”文俊辉难耐的恳求，“我不进去.....你帮帮我.....我会吃抑制剂的你帮我一次吧......”

权顺荣艰难的舔开文俊辉紧绷的嘴唇和紧闭的牙关，一点一点将嚼碎的抑制剂送到对方的嘴里，已经意识模糊的分辨不出权顺荣是在给他喂药还是在亲他，文俊辉捧着他的头像小猫一样舔过口腔的每一个角落，仔细的吸吮着柔软的舌头恨不得将权顺荣的全部津液都吞食进去。

权顺荣叹了口气，伸手把自己的运动裤和内裤褪了下来挂在一边，文俊辉已经控制不住弯下腰去就在白嫩挺翘的屁股上留下了一个牙印，听到头顶传来一声压抑的尖叫又赶紧去用舌头舔，湿漉漉的舌头不得章法的在裸露的皮肤上又舔又吮，另一半臀肉也在手掌下被揉捏按压成不同的形状，权顺荣整个人都被这突如其来的触碰刺激的全身发抖，身前的物件也隐隐有抬头的迹象。

文俊辉看到权顺荣的臀在他的摆弄下紧张的收缩又舒服的舒展，更加伸出了舌头去舔权顺荣大腿内侧，上面权顺荣也将手指伸进嘴里舔湿，搜刮着口腔内的津液将它们全数胡乱抹在了大腿内侧，“别舔了快起来!一会儿队长来找人了!”他低声吼着还把他大腿内侧的软肉当果冻舔舐的文俊辉，催促他速战速决。

胡乱的扒下因为汗或者是因为前段溢出的淫液而黏在身上的内裤，文俊辉扶着早就硬的筋脉喷张的性器插进了紧闭的腿间，借着自己刚才唾液的润滑在柔软却弹性十足的大腿根里快速抽插起来，莽撞的的动作在权顺荣的会阴处摩擦出异样的快感，甚至还冲撞到垂在身前的睾丸，权顺荣感觉自己的腰都被身后的alpha撞的发软，他夹紧了大腿感受到硬挺在自己的肌肉留下的形状，急切的alpha在身后低吼了一声，掐着主舞大人日渐纤细的修长腰身将白浊射在了腿间。


End file.
